


Callejón sin salida

by Kithas



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: And I know too little of the game to make this, But here it is, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Bloodborne, Major Original Character(s), Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kithas/pseuds/Kithas
Summary: Yharnam es grande y alberga horrores, y aunque él es viejo y está cansado, ella es joven e impulsiva. Pero todo está bien, en la Noche de las Bestias.





	Callejón sin salida

¿Qué haces, cuando te quedas sin opciones? Cuando sabes que no hay nada más, nada al otro lado, excepto esperar y rezar a los dioses, si es que aún los hay, si es que aún escuchan, que todo termine y vuelva la normalidad. El Cazador se apoyó en la asta de su hacha. Estaba cansado. Cansado, sí, de las interminables noches de cacería. De todos aquellos intentos por proteger a los suyos, por echar atrás la plaga de bestias. Era como un pequeño muro de madera intentando contener un mar en llamas. Solo que el muro estaba empapado en aceite, y las llamas lo abrazaban y lo consumían. Podía notar la sangre en su interior, en los peores momentos de la Cacería. Diciéndole _ya da igual, ya no importa_. Que ya no quedaba nada que proteger.  
_Pero sí que queda_ , se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez. Anna era estúpida e impulsiva, pero seguía siendo su hija, al menos eso le decía desde que la había acogido en su casa. Aunque no tuvieran parentesco, ella era su hija, y el Cazador la protegería. Se apoyó en la pared del callejón, de apenas tres metros de ancho. El lugar ideal para establecer una barricada. Un Bunker. Él era ese Bunker.

Era adolescente e impulsiva. Y tomaba decisiones estúpidas. Por eso, en esta última cacería, cuando la gente de bien había cerrado a cal y canto las puertas de sus casas y los demonios habían comenzado a vagar por las calles, Anna estaba fuera. Y el Cazador sabía que no lo lograría sola.

Pero ahora todo estaba bien. Ahora que había encontrado aquel recodo, el callejón sin salida, allí podrían aguantar hasta el amanecer. Hasta que la Noche de las Bestias hubiera terminado y todo volviera a la normalidad. Él estaría allí. Él esperaría allí, la defendería de todo aquel que intentase hacerle daño. No era más que una chiquilla que intentaba hacer lo correcto…

Los cadáveres de las bestias que habían cometido el error de abalanzarse sobre él yacían a los lados del callejón, demasiado débiles para enfrentarse a la ira del Cazador, cuya hacha había acabado con las maldiciones de muchos monstruos. _Venid_ , les decía, _que yo os devolveré vuestra alma._ Pero ahora, ¿Quién le devolvería su alma a él, y quién se la devolvería a Anna?

 _No_ , se repitió. Todo estaba bien. Podría proteger a Anna hasta la mañana, y entonces, todo volvería a la normalidad, y podría negociar con aquel tesoro que había encontrado para que ella estuviera bien de nuevo. Sólo tenía que protegerla hasta el amanecer. Sólo tenía que seguir repitiéndose que ella estaba bien, y que no era demasiado tarde. Porque, si no lo hacía, si pensaba en aquella cosa enjaulada unos metros tras él, en el fondo del callejón, que hacía tintinear sus garras contra los barrotes de la jaula… Entonces sabía que dejaría de responder por sus actos.


End file.
